Happens in Vegas
by CrowNoYami
Summary: When Gabriel took a week off for his birthday he never imagined it would be to get married. Now with a new husband who he was forced to stay with for three months to prove they 'tried' to remain married. It didn't help that his new husband was a walking fantasy and he could barely remember their wedding night. Staying unattached should be easy, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors Note:** **I know that it** **'s been a while since I posted anything. This story should be updated once a week (probably Tuesdays or Wednesdays). I missed posting! Right now I have a Sabriel Big Bang complete (well besides editing) and am halfway done my second entry for the challenge. I have my Wincest Big Bang planned out and will be starting that soon not to mention my Gabriel Monthly Challenge and Gabriel Big Bang. But it's not enough posting! So I decided to push this one for once a week and hope I can keep up… who needs sleep anyways, right? Also I have FINALLY caught up with Supernatural (I know!) I hope you enjoy this story… and that I can keep it coming ^_^**

 **Warnings:** **Drinking, Gambling, Mentions of sex.**

 **Chapter 1**

Going to Vegas on his birthday seemed like a promising idea at the time. Every year he booked his vacation to celebrate the day of his birth and every time his family tried to bring him down. This year was different, instead of ending up at the family home he had planned to spend the week getting drunk and blowing a good chunk of his savings. If he was going to do Vegas, he was going to do it right. Groaning while placing a hand to his heated forehead, Gabriel tried to remember how this was a clever idea now.

A flood of saliva in his mouth was his only warning before Gabriel was rushing to find the bathroom in the hotel sweet. It was a close call, closer than he wanted before Gabriel was heaving at the toilet, his clammy naked skin chilled from the tiles of the floor. Hitting the lever that was thankfully never replaced by an automatic sensor, Gabriel flushed the bile down the drain, his head resting on his arm which was slung over the bowl.

Vegas may have seemed like a good idea at the time, but his stomach was disagreeing with his choice now. Once Gabriel was certain he wasn't going to throw up again, he leaned away from the toilet and rested his back against the cool wall. Managing to squint his eyes enough against the light he had hastened to turn on, Gabriel glanced at his watch. February fifteenth. With a loud sigh, Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle.

"Happy birthday to me." He said sarcastically to the air. When a voice answered him, Gabriel's widened eyes turned to the open doorway in alarm.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday… I don't think so anyways." Responded a tall man standing wrapped only in a hotel-provided bathrobe. He was over six feet, Gabriel saw from his prone position on the floor. The man was probably in his mid twenties, his brown hair messed from sleep and sweeping past his ears. His eyes though, the combination of colours Gabriel could hardly name; were watching him from behind long bangs.

Gabriel remembered those eyes. He could hardly remember anything past the throbbing of his skull, but he could remember those eyes. It had been those eyes that had called to him from across the room. As tacky as it sounded, Gabriel hadn't been able to resist the pull of the man's gaze. There had been plenty of people at the casino, always the random girl or two who were holding up by the tables waiting for someone to win big and take them home.

Those eyes hadn't been looking for anything more than a conversation and it was that fact more than anything else which had pulled Gabriel in. There was no need for games with Sam, Gabriel could remember how conversation flowed and though they did the whole asking what they were doing in Vegas thing, it never led to Sam asking about Gabriel's finances.

A few drinks later and Gabriel was inviting Sam to explore what Vegas had to offer with him. More drinks and Gabriel could vaguely recall a strip joint where they each spent more time touching each other than trying for the dancers. After they were kicked out of there things became all but impossible for Gabriel to remember.

All except a flash of lust-blown eyes staring up at him while he moved above the younger man. Looking up at the man now, Gabriel was thankful he had a short common name. "Sam?" Gabriel questioned, mostly certain it was the right name to call the man. At the hesitant smile he received in response Gabriel counted it as a win. In the light of day, Gabriel couldn't help but wish that he remembered more of their night together, chances are Sam wouldn't want a repeat after watching him throw up.

"I'm guessing you don't remember much of last night?"

Focusing on Sam's face instead of the broad arms crossed over his chest, Gabriel tried to remember more of the night. "I'm sorry… I remember meeting you and leaving to hit the town. Everything after the strip club is gone though, so if I said something or…" Gabriel paused. While he was speaking he had brought his left hand to rub against his face, a habit he had mostly broke when he felt it.

Holding his hand from his face, Gabriel looked at his left hand, more importantly the gold band on his ring finger. The design was a simple one, a plain golden band with a Celtic knot following the circle of gold. Taking the ring off his finger, Gabriel looked on the inside and found no inscription, but the ring fit perfectly on his hand and the design was something he would have picked out.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Gabriel looked to Sam's left hand which the tall man was holding out to him. On his finger was a matching ring, the sight was enough to cause Gabriel to panic. In a second, he was hunching over the toilet again and heaving what was left of his stomach contents into the bowl. He was married. Married to someone he barely knew the name of and he had only met the night before.

For years he had been thinking about coming to Vegas and letting loose, of experiencing all that the city had to offer but never had he expected this. A large hand hesitantly was placed on his upper back, rubbing softly while Gabriel tried to gather his bearings again. Once he no longer felt like he was going to throw up, Gabriel let himself lean against the man a little, sighing heavily while he did so.

"For what it's worth, I'm only not throwing up because I figure you're doing it enough for the both of us. We can fix this… we just need to go down town and file for divorce, nobody has to know."

Gabriel nodded his head, a sad smile on his face while he did so. "Yeah, fuck though when I said I wanted a vacation to take in all Vegas had to offer I meant the strippers and poker tables, I didn't mean the chapels. Hell, what last name are we even using?"

Sam chuckled slightly, still letting Gabriel lean against him. While he was panicking a bit, Gabriel seemed to be calming down now that he knew Sam wasn't going to fight him on getting a divorce. "Milton." Answered Sam, moving away so he could face Gabriel who was slowly starting to calm down. "It was my idea, I wanted to get rid of my last name, so it was no issue to take yours. Well… wasn't an issue, you know what I mean."

Gabriel nodded his head, closing his eyes for a second before looking Sam over. "You know, I have to say if I was going to marry someone, drunk me has taste." The blush that rush onto Sam's cheeks was almost worth the wedding band on his finger. Hopefully if he could keep Sam flattered and flustered enough he might be able to convince the giant man they should celebrate their divorce with sex later. It was a shame he couldn't remember his wedding night, as looking at Sam's long legs and broad chest Gabriel was certain it would have been a night to remember.

It wasn't often he found himself staring at the physical embodiment of the perfect male form. Hopefully, Gabriel would be charming enough for a round two. Feeling more than hearing his stomach grumble, Gabriel started to stand, bushing as Sam pulled what must have been the sheet from the bed over his naked shoulders. Pants and breakfast first, then he would try to talk Sam back into bed.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** **I know nothing about the legal system, just go with it.**

 **Chapter 2**

Once Gabriel could safely move without his stomach contents wanting to make a reappearance, he and Sam took turns showering. Gabriel had tried to offer his own clothing to the man only to find out that apparently since they were going to get married, Sam had the foresight to bring his suitcase into Gabriel's room. Gabriel spent his time waiting for Sam after his own shower trying to remember the night before. It wasn't the first time he woke up with no memory, seemed like memory loss was the prize at the bottom of every vodka bottle, but it was the first time he woke up wishing he could remember.

Sam was perfect. Though this had the potential to be a complete disaster the man hadn't argued about getting a divorce and had agreed to go down to the courthouse right away with him as to start the process. Sam had been careful while speaking, trying not to set Gabriel's pounding head off and while Gabriel couldn't remember the night, he had the sneaking suspicion Sam could. Sam didn't bring up anything embarrassing that may have happened, but instead chose to remain silent, though he did pass Gabriel some looks which were both concerned and heated.

Maybe he could convince Sam to have another roll in the sheets before leaving Vegas after all.

Walking with Sam down the hallway to the parking lot so they could drive to courthouse which was thankfully both open and located easily through his phone, Gabriel tried to lighten the mood. "So I have to know, am I your first husband?" Smirking up at the taller man, Gabriel noticed how Sam's cheeks flushed slightly while he lowered his gaze. It was adorable how someone so large could look exactly like a puppy. Not receiving an answer Gabriel continued, wanting to see how dark Sam's cheeks could go.

"As your husband, I think I have the right to know… at least for the next hour or so until this is sorted. You seem to remember last night; how exactly did I manage to convince you to tie the knot?"

What had started out as joking had became slightly serious while Gabriel lead Sam to his rental car, plugging the address into the GPS. Sam climbed into the car beside him, pushing the seat back almost as far as it would go before turning to Gabriel. There was something in his eyes that threw Gabriel off, a hesitation he hadn't been expecting. Maybe this wasn't something a simple as being drunk off their asses and having some serious chemistry. Maybe he forgot something important.

"You were charming, as much as someone who pounded back that many drinks could be. Honestly, Gabriel while I remember most of the night I was still just as drunk as you were, I just don't lose my memory while drinking. It seemed perfectly reasonable for us to get married at the time since you were leaving, and we didn't want to be separated in a few days."

Gabriel blinked, pulling out of the parking lot and easily sliding his credit card to pay for parking before pulling onto the main street. "You mean to tell me we got married so I could take you home?" Out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel could see Sam's nod before the tall man stared out the window instead of at Gabriel. Silence filled the car while Gabriel processed what was said.

"Don't you have to be home? I mean I think I remember you saying something about your brother forcing you on vacation, but don't you have somewhere in mind to live when it's over?" The silence spoke for itself and Gabriel could feel his stomach turning for a whole new reason. For a few minutes while he drove Gabriel wondered if Sam was going to say anything more or how he could break the silence himself when Sam spoke.

"It's not that I don't have anywhere to go, I'm not strictly homeless Gabriel. It's just… I don't want to work in my home town. Sure, I know Dean means well and he is more than willing to put up with my broke ass until I find my footing… but I moved away for college for a reason and as much as I love my family I want to be something _more_ you know?"

Gabriel did know. As much as he loved his own family he was essentially in the same boat. He could vaguely recall even having the same conversation with Sam, bonding with him about their goals and dreams. He had his company now, and was listed on the fortune five-hundred, but it wasn't enough, it would never be enough. Biting his lip, Gabriel paused only for a second before pulling into the parking space close to where they would be filing for divorce.

Reaching out Gabriel placed his hand on Sam's arm before Sam could opened the door and leave. Looking up into hazel eyes, Gabriel spoke softly to the man before him. "You know, you could still come home with me if you want." The offer was out of his mouth before he could realize how it sounded, hurrying to clarify Gabriel continued. "I don't remember what all I said last night, but my place is plenty large enough for your sasquatch self if you wanted to come home with me. Plenty of ways to make it big where I live if you work hard enough."

Sam looked down where Gabriel was still holding his arm, Gabriel didn't have a chance to move it before Sam grabbed his hand and held it lightly. "I would like that, Gabriel… you know we may have gotten a bit more than we bargained for but I'm really glad I met you last night even if this whole marriage thing was only for a few hours… you make a great husband."

Gabriel tried to brush the comment off no matter how warm it made him feel. "Guess our wedding night was something else, huh?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam. Instead of blushing, Sam leaned forward, his long body easily making up the space so he could bring his mouth to Gabriel's ear. "If you play your cards right we could end up with a repeat once we get back to the hotel."

Shivering, Gabriel was soon inside the car by himself as Sam made his way out. Following behind the man, Gabriel couldn't help but picture what life would have been like with Sam by his side, if their rings were more than a drunk joke. Watching as Sam walked slightly in front of him, giving Gabriel the perfect view of his perky ass, Gabriel hoped he could live up to whatever bar he had set for himself the night before.

Three hours later Gabriel couldn't even consider what he had been told. While the had been explained to him no less than ten times by several different people he couldn't believe it. Looking at the somber man beside him at least gave Gabriel the knowledge that Sam was no happier about the situation than he was.

They were forced to stay married.

"Could you run that by me one last time?" Gabriel asked the lawyer in front of him. The receptionist had called in her manager, followed by his manager, followed by one of the lawyers kept on staff which was how Gabriel was now sitting in a private room and being told for the unknown time how he couldn't get a divorce.

"Mr. Milton, we have been through this. Due to the steady escalation in divorce rates due to marriages happening while intoxicated a law was passed that anyone married within the state could not file for divorce until after three months of said marriage. Furthermore, evidence would need to be provided by the couple to demonstrate how the marriage failed."

"And I can't file in California because…?" asked Gabriel though he already knew the answer. The lawyer sighed heavily before answering the question. "Because the law clearly states that regardless of residence as you were married in Nevada, you can only be divorced here as well. No loop holes, no hidden clauses. I'm sorry Mr. Milton however for the next three months at least you are a married man."

When Gabriel went to open his mouth to ask another question, Sam placed his hand on the shorter man's arm. "Thank you, Mr. Wilton, for explaining this to us. We understand." Seeing the obvious relief on the lawyer's face, Gabriel nodded his head before sighing heavily himself and standing from his seat. He and Sam made their way silently back to the car. Sitting in his seat, Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the rest. The second Sam entered the car the taller man did the same.

Almost as one they spoke out loud.

"Fuck."

"We are so screwed."

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** **None**

 **Chapter 3**

"You can't be serious Sam, you don't even know the guy!" Sam sighed while throwing the few things he had left at the hotel he shared with his brother into his bag. For a moment he was thankful he had made Gabriel pack up what was left at his hotel room so they could make the next flight out. It was Gabriel who was going to make the arrangements, with the new development neither wanted to stay in the city any longer if they could help it. Zipping up the duffel bag, Sam turned to face his fuming brother.

The second Sam saw true worry in Dean's expression his own anger evaporated. It wasn't like this was something Dean had been warned about, he was caught completely off guard and he had never met Gabriel, it was completely reasonable that his older brother was worried for him. It didn't make dealing with Dean any easier though. "I get it, Dean." Began Sam, slinging the bag over his shoulder and playing with the key Gabriel had given him in his jacket pocket.

"You haven't met him, but Gabriel isn't taking advantage of me. Hell, he was too drunk to remember anything from last night, trust me if anyone could argue that point he could say _I_ was taking advantage of _him_. It's only for a few months and then we can file for divorce and it will be nothing but a story to someday tell the kids and laugh. I promise Dean everything is going to be fine."

"Except the part where you married the guy. I know you Sammy, as drunk as you were last night there is no way you would have done that unless you really felt for the guy." Dean mentioned, his tone softening. "What are you going to do when he kicks you ass out? Three months may not seem like a lot but last week you were bitching about taking even a week off before putting in your application, not wanting to fall behind. How will a three-month delay look?"

"Gabriel said he could help me apply in California and I can live with him even after we're divorced until I find my footing." Sam tried to smile at Dean, though his words lay a bit flat when he spoke. "It's nothing, I mean he may be my type; and he's sweet, and he makes me laugh, and sure I mean he has these eyes that just pull you in and make you feel like you're the only one in the world…"

Sighing Sam, shrugging his shoulders, holding the strap to the bag a bit tighter Sam faced Dean who had given up on being angry and was now simply looking at Sam worriedly. "I'm a big boy Dean, I can take care of myself. Gabriel isn't going to hurt me, and who knows maybe this will all turn out for the best right?" Dean didn't say anything though he did move forward and sling and arm around Sam to hold him for a minute. It wasn't a long hug, they didn't show affection often, but it was enough to let Sam know Dean would be there if he needed him.

"I'll call you when we land, Gabe said he would be able to get us back to his place before too late, but things happen." Spoke Sam, taking out the key for the rental they would be dropping off at the airport. Dean nodded his head, clapping Sam on the back for a moment. "Yeah, you keep in touch and if this Gabriel doesn't treat you right you call me, husband or not I _will_ drive up there and kick his ass."

Laughing Sam nodded his head before leaving the room and not turning back to face his brother. Dean had been right though, he hadn't simply gotten drunk and couldn't think ahead when he married Gabriel. Though it was a bit hazy Sam could remember how Gabriel was around him, how affectionate and kind he had been to someone he hadn't even known. It was that same man who offered his home even though they thought they would be divorced in a few hours, the one who while he was angry, hadn't yelled and screamed at anyone while they explained the law.

No Gabriel would never hurt Sam, the real trouble would be stopping himself from falling in love with his new husband.

If Sam hadn't been warned by the way Gabriel was able to book their flights first-class on such short notice and the effortless way he hadn't even thought before settling the bill of the hotel room before they left, Sam would have been floored by the house Gabriel pulled into. The driveway was long and circled behind the house where Sam learnt was a garage, and while he didn't expect there to be any kind of servants about it was nothing less than a mansion.

Climbing out of the car once it was parked, Sam took in the few well-maintained cars and one motorcycle which were parked inside the garage which easily fit six cars. Turning to Gabriel who was looking up at Sam with a small smile on his face, Sam spoke. "I knew you were well-off but isn't this a bit much?" asked Sam. Instead of being insulted, Gabriel laughed, popping open the truck and pulling out their luggage. "I thought the same thing, but I liked the location and the property is private enough but not closed in. It's also close to work and I can do whatever I want out back without anyone peeking."

"Out back?" asked Sam, having not noticed anything spectacular from the short drive. Gabriel nodded and passed Sam his duffel who easily slung it over his shoulder again while following Gabriel into the house. Taking note of the passcode once they were in the house and Gabriel disabled the system, Sam bit his lip. The place was huge, large archways and an open floorplan allowed Sam to see into the next several rooms.

Following behind Gabriel who pointed out the different rooms before making his way up a spiral staircase, easily lifting the suitcase behind him, Sam remained silent while Gabriel spoke. "And this will be your room while you stay here, unless of course you wanna bunk with me?" asked Gabriel with a smirk to his face. While Sam had been listening and trying to take in the place the comment caught him slightly off guard.

He was tempted to say yes. While he knew it was a bad idea Sam couldn't help but be a little infatuated with Gabriel. The man was everything he had told Dean about, and it was all wrapped up in a package Sam couldn't help but want to touch and taste. Still it was too early, too fresh and while he wanted nothing more than to see if Gabriel could perform as passionately as he did while drunk, now was not the time.

"Maybe another night, I don't know about you but with everything that happened today I'm beat and want to pass out for a few hours." Gabriel nodded his head, though he did look Sam over for a moment before speaking. "Fair enough Samsquatch, though if you change your mind or need anything my room is the one at the end of the hall. Just as a warning I sleep in the nude so if you don't knock you might get an eyeful… not that I would mind."

Sam fought down the surge of lust at the image of Gabriel laying asleep in his bed naked. Oh before he left he had to find a reason to sneak a peek at the very least. "What?" asked Sam with a smirk. "Didn't want to give me the room next to yours? Scared I might wander over in the middle of the night?"

Not one to back down, Gabriel stepped into Sam's personal space, lowering his voice. "Oh Sammy you have no idea how much I invite you to do just that… but this is the only guest room clean, we can tidy up and move you into the one next to mine tomorrow if you like. For tonight you should get some sleep, wouldn't want anyone to think I was taking advantage of my new husband now would we?"

With that Sam watched as Gabriel turned around with a wink and walked to the end of the hallway, Sam's eyes glued to Gabriel's ass as the shorter man swayed his hips with each step. As Gabriel closed the door, Sam let loose a soft groan. Yeah, he was in trouble.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Sam woke up feeling refreshed. It had been a while since he had slept in such a comfortable bed. While he had his own room in the small apartment he had rented with a few people in college, his mattress had been given to him and was well used. The one he had slept on the night before had been nothing short of perfect. The only thing missing had been someone to curl up with, to hold at night. Making his way downstairs, Sam was careful to be as quiet as possible, while he was an early riser he didn't know when Gabriel typically woke up.

He hadn't needed to worry. As Sam walked into the kitchen he saw his husband sitting at the island in the middle of the large room nursing a cup of coffee. Smiling at the sight of Gabriel's ruffled hair and how the man was looking over the morning paper with a pair of glasses on, Sam couldn't help but hope he could make this work. Not wanting to startle the man, Sam walked normally instead of quieting his steps while he made his way over to the still-hot pot of coffee.

When Gabriel noticed him, the older man mustered up a smile though his eyes still seemed unfocused from sleep. Fixing his coffee, Sam leaned against the counter. It was Gabriel who broke the silence, folding the paper in front of him and taking off his glasses, which Sam was surprised to note he was disappointed about. "Sleep well?" asked Gabriel while giving Sam his undivided attention. It was hard sometimes to remember this was all for show, that they weren't married for any other reason than having too much to drink.

Sam felt something for Gabriel. It was the way he spoke, how he would give Sam every bit of his attention and truly listened. It was in the way Gabriel seemed to feel personally responsible for everyone else's trouble, and how he effortlessly offered to help Sam when he didn't even know him. The fact that Gabriel was physically his type was the icing on the cake. Smiling, Sam tried to hide his reaction to being under Gabriel's gaze while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah I did, thank you. So what's on the agenda today? You weren't due back until next week, so you still have a few days off right?" Sam asked while watching Gabriel. It was hard to read the man, he was always so careful on how much he showed and while Sam understood that as a CEO he would need to be careful it hurt that Gabriel was careful while around _him._ Sam was broken out of this thoughts when Gabriel spoke, this time instead of looking at Sam directly he looked down at his mostly empty cup.

"I figured since we would be living together for a while we could maybe work on us? I mean I have the surveillance around my property and the guys won't be here until Monday to install some cameras around the house, but we should at least look like we're trying right?"

Sam nodded his head though he was a bit disappointed they would only be putting on a show. "Sounds like a plan… where exactly are they putting up the cameras anyways?" Sam asked while finishing off his drink and rinsing it out in the sink. "I figure we could have one in the major rooms downstairs, living room, library and kitchen… maybe a couple others but I refuse to have any kind of camera that isn't strictly for fun in any bedroom, so you don't have to worry." Answered Gabriel.

Glancing at Gabriel who winked at him, Sam couldn't help but remember how it had felt to share a bed with the man. Gabriel had been drunk out of his mind but still he had been fantastic. Sam could feel how interested he was becoming from the memory alone, what he wouldn't give for a repeat performance. "I'm not worried. I didn't think you would do that anyway Gabriel, I trust you. I was just wondering what rooms we are going to have to play it up in."

"Do you want to?" asked Gabriel glancing at Sam who looked like he was frozen by the question. "I mean, correct me if I'm wrong; but while I fully intend to sign some divorce papers once this is done we had to have had something to have done this in the first place, right? So how about we do what they're asking and give this a go?"

Sam didn't know what to say. He wanted it more than anything, to actually try and have a relationship with Gabriel. As he didn't answer right away Sam could see when Gabriel felt rejected by his silence. "It's fine if you just want to play it up, I mean this can't be ideal for you. Still we should go on date, you know? If we really were going to try we would date and get to know each other, right?"

Nodding his head, Sam bit his bottom lip before speaking. "I would like that… to actually try that is…" seeing the surprised look on Gabriel's face Sam had the distinct impression that while the man had the ability to buy just about anything he didn't have as good self-esteem as he tried to make people believe. The thought made Sam both sad and almost excited from learning something real about the man.

"So… I'll take you out to diner tonight? Would you like the tour of the place now or after breakfast?"

Sam smiled at Gabriel who seemed to be slightly flustered. Reaching out and taking Gabriel's mug from where it had gone cold in front of him, Sam smiled. "How about we do the tour and then go out for breakfast? I don't know about you, but I don't feel much like cooking this morning. We can make a day of it, you can show me the area and then we come back to get ready for our date and hit the town again?"

Gabriel nodded, standing and waving his hand in a grand gesture. "Well if I'm to give you the tour would you follow me Mr. Milton?" Sam grinned and followed closely behind Gabriel while he was given the tour of the house and property. And if Sam let his hand brush against Gabriel's every now and again just to feel the contact with the other man that was his own business.

Gabriel was going to lose his mind. Everything had been perfect, too perfect. Sam had kept close to him all day, smiling and laughing and slowly they had become comfortable with each other. After giving the tall man a tour of the house and giving him the code to the alarm system they had showered and gone out for breakfast.

The closest town was nice, a place Gabriel often visited when he wasn't working just to roam around. It had that vintage feel to it, with it's brick sidewalks and small shops lined up along the main streets. While it wasn't perfect it was as close as Gabriel could ever find, and he loved it.

Sam had loved it too.

It was easy to tell with the way the taller man had looked around in almost wonder at the place he would be seeing for the next three months at least. The weather had been nice enough they had been able to walk around and take in the town, Sam pointed out what he liked and what shops he wanted to visit along the way. By the time they were done for the day and had to head back to get ready for their date, Gabriel couldn't help but be smitten by the other man.

Now as Gabriel looked at the pile of clothes he had discarded and the pile he had chosen for the date he couldn't help but think this might be a mistake. It wasn't that Gabriel didn't date, while he didn't do it often enough according to his few friends, he did occasionally put himself out there. The problem was most people started to treat him differently once they were together for a bit. He didn't know if they were trying to impress him or his family but each and nearly every date had felt forced, fake and he hoped dearly Sam would remain himself.

Pulling the clothes on, Gabriel sent a quick message to the woman he hired to do the cleaning explaining the pile of clothes and asking her to come by in a half hour when they would be gone. While she wasn't exactly on call she agreed and wished him luck. Checking to make certain he had his wallet and phone on him, Gabriel took a breath before opening his door and making his way downstairs.

Having agreed to meet in the foyer Gabriel put on his jacket and looked up at the stairwell where Sam would be making his way down any minute. The second he caught sight of the other man Gabriel had to swallow reflectively. Sam was gorgeous. Though Gabriel had appreciated Sam's form before he could see the outline of it perfectly in the clothes that he was wearing. The suit was cut to match his long legs and broad shoulders leaving Gabriel practically drooling over the man.

This was going to end up with Gabriel embarrassing himself he just knew it. Still Gabriel managed to hide some of what he was feeling by whistling at Sam who flushed before offering Gabriel a hesitant smile. It hit Gabriel then that this wasn't just some guy he was asking out, or even someone he was taking to one of the functions which practically forced a plus one. This was his _husband._ While it wasn't the way he had planned to get married if he ever found someone, it didn't change the facts. Sam belonged to him, even if it was only because of bad decisions and alcohol right then Sam was _his_ husband.

If it was the last thing he did Gabriel was going to at least try to keep Sam. He had every intention of filing for divorce once this was through but that didn't stop him for wishing he could maybe do it right in the future. Divorced people could remarry if they wanted to, right? Knowing that he was getting ahead of himself, Gabriel flashed Sam a grin and reached out to the other man.

"So you ready for me to sweep you off your feet Sammy?" Gabriel asked with a grin. Sam placed his hand in Gabriel's and though he was flushing slightly Sam couldn't help but comment which caused Gabriel to delight in the banter.

"Sweep me off my feet? Didn't you ever learn you shouldn't try to lift a giant? I could totally squish you. If anyone is going to do some feet-sweeping it is so going to be me."

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Going in to work was typically something that -while he didn't exactly enjoy it- wasn't something Gabriel dreaded like he did that Monday. Siting back on his chair in his office, Gabriel couldn't help but think back to his weekend. It had been perfect. Not only had their date ended exactly like Gabriel had planned, with Gabriel giving Sam a soft kiss at his bedroom door, but the following days had been just as blissful. When Gabriel had offered to try and make their marriage work he hadn't expected much from Sam.

Sam however had surprised him. Not only had the taller man agreed that he would be willing to give an actual relationship a try, but he was honest in his desire. There had been no cameras or spectators to see how Sam would make his coffee for him in the morning or how Sam tried to keep his conversation light until Gabriel was half-way done his second cup. The only people who were around to notice as Sam would brush his hand against Gabriel's when they were beside each other were them.

Light touches had become the norm for them. Typically, Gabriel had to hold back from touching his partners, but while Gabriel wasn't unexperienced in relationships Sam was something else. Gabriel was accustomed to having someone touch him for a reason, be it to get his attention or to lead to sex; but Sam touched simply to touch. There were soft gestures, ones Gabriel found himself quickly becoming addicted to. A brush of fingers there, a light kiss to his brow there, the warmth of Sam's thigh against his own while they sat on the couch.

Everything was so much easier with Sam than Gabriel could remember it ever being with anyone else, they simply fit. Sam was considerate, and Gabriel found himself making minor changes in turn to make Sam's life easier. While typically Gabriel would eat sweets disguised as food and order out when he felt like something filling, now he found himself spending the time buying groceries and planning meals. It wasn't even the quick meals and easy-made-frozen meals but balanced meals as Sam preferred.

At this rate he would have to actually get around to buying some equipment for the small room off the pool area his brother had designed as an exercise room as a joke. Thankfully swimming was something he enjoyed, or Gabriel was certain his slight tummy-pouch would have been much worse. Twirling a pen in his hand, Gabriel glanced at his computer, hopeful the numbers in front of him would rearrange themselves so he could leave work early.

Hearing the beep of his phone, Gabriel didn't hesitate to answer the incoming text, pleasantly surprised when it was Sam messaging him.

' _Hey I forgot to ask if you know when you're going to be home? You said somewhere between five and six, right?'_

' _Given that I just finished my vacation I should put in a bit more time, make sure the place didn't go to hell while I was away, so probably closer to six. Did you need me to get something on the way home?'_

Gabriel couldn't help but smile at his last text, he had never had to ask if he needed to pick something up before going home before. While he had to himself it was different having someone message him, having someone at home waiting for him.

' _No, I just wanted to know what time I should have super ready by. Though I have to admit the house seems pretty empty while you're working.'_

' _It's just the honeymoon phase talking, you'll be sick of me before you know it and forcing me out the door.'_

' _Doubt it. If you ever annoy me too much I'm sure I could think of something much more fun we could be doing to relieve the stress ;)'_

Laughing at the message, Gabriel sent a winking face back before his attention was drawn to his doorway where his secretary was standing. Charlie was one of the few people Gabriel had managed to steal from another company, Roman Empires before they were bankrupt, and he thanked God every day since that she chose to work for him. The woman was a genius and deserved much more than he was paying her. Still, for some reason she stuck around and handled everything he couldn't, if he could have he would have cloned her years ago.

"Wow boss-man was that an actual laugh? While at work?" Charlie joked, walking into the room and placing a folder on his desk. Snorting, Gabriel tried to hide his phone back in his pocket, making certain to keep it far from her so she couldn't see the messages. While he trusted her with his company and money he would never trust her with his phone, that woman could get into anything electronic and he had no desire to see what she would post on his social media.

"I've been known to laugh before Charlie, surely after a week of relaxation I would be, I don't know, relaxed. I promise to be the usual dick you're used to dealing with once the high of being away for a bit wears off." While speaking Gabriel rolled his eyes, though he did reach out and take the file to browse through. Unlike usual, Charlie didn't leave and instead leaned her hip against his desk, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I've been working here for over five years now, and every year you take a vacation, however never have you looked as happy as you do now… something changed." Glancing at the woman, Gabriel noticed the look in her eye as one he saw when negotiating her contact. She was not going to let this go. Sighing, Gabriel sighed his name at the bottom of the form she had passed him.

"I got married." His response was quick and to the point, but Gabriel couldn't help the flush of warmth in his chest at the statement. Seeing how Charlie's eyes shot to his left hand, Gabriel reached under the collar of his shirt and pulled out the thin chain his ring was attached to. "Since we're planning on getting a divorce soon I didn't want anyone to know, but yeah I got married in Vegas." Another ding from his phone had Gabriel turned to answer it, chuckling slightly at the photo of Sam stretched out on the lawn.

There was a text next, one Gabriel couldn't help but think would be perfect. _'Second date at the beach? We could make a day of it.'_ Texting back his agreement, Gabriel was startled out of his thoughts by Charlie who was looking at him softly in a way he hadn't ever seen on the woman before. "You know, it wouldn't be horrible if you put the ring on, I mean I've never seen you this happy before Gabriel, and I've known you long enough to tell that this guy? He could be good for you if you let him."

Charlie didn't say anything else, though she did leave his office so Gabriel could think. It was hours before he could leave, but Charlie always made sure to leave the office after Gabriel in case something came up. As she lifted her head to say goodnight when she caught sight of him leaving, Charlie glanced at his left hand and smiled at the band around his finger. It was about damn time Gabriel found someone who could make him happy.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The invitation shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. While Gabriel wasn't in close contact with his family they always extended an invitation when something was happening. Some were thrown away, others like the one in his hand now Gabriel would be forced to attend. Unlike the last one he threw away this wasn't a family get together, it was a political statement. Glancing up at Sam who was nursing a cup of tea while they sat down in the living room where Gabriel typically opened his mail, Gabriel couldn't help but wonder how he should broach the subject with Sam.

It had only been a few days, this being their first weekend together since Gabriel went back to work and the last thing he wanted was to spend it with his family and not with the man Gabriel was slowly feeling himself falling for. Still, Gabriel hadn't been shy in wearing his ring in public and while nobody had seemed to notice as he wasn't typically in the limelight Gabriel couldn't show up with without his new husband. Not only would it show his family that things were not kosher with them, but if he wanted to keep Sam around after their three months were over he needed to introduce them.

Now he just had to think of a way to warn Sam while keeping the man from running. Something must have shown on his expression as Sam reached over and placed his hand on Gabriel's thigh. Looking up from where he had been staring at the invitation in his hand, Gabriel noticed how though he must had been curious- Sam didn't look at the paper he would have been able to read but instead had his focus on Gabriel. It warmed Gabriel to know Sam would be willing to set aside his own curiosity and wait for Gabriel to be ready to tell him.

"My family is having a party I need to go to." The statement tasted biter on his tongue and must have sounded the same as the hand on his thigh squeezed for a moment in reassurance. Sam glanced at the invitation for a moment, biting his bottom lip in a way Gabriel had seen a few times before. "Is it because of us? Did they catch wind of us getting married and want to make a scene about it?"

Gabriel shook his head, a soft if not sad smile forming on his face. "No Samshine it's not about us, while I doubt they're in the dark it's about Mikey. He's going to be running for office in a few months and this is mother's way of making us all attend in support. I'm sure there will be a small crowd, probably around fifty or so but I'll need to go or else there will be talk of me not supporting him." Sam nodded, a slight tilt to his head. "If that's all they want why do you seem so put out, I mean we had plans but they can be moved Gabriel, I don't mind if you need to spend some time with your family."

Holding his hand over the one which was on his thigh, Gabriel couldn't help but worry about what Sam's reaction would be. "Would you like to come with me? As my husband? You don't have to if you're not ready, but I would like it if you would." Sam didn't hesitate to lean forward and place a soft kiss on Gabriel's lips before pulling back with a smile. "I would love to go with you Gabe. If this party is going to be the way I think it is though I'll need to get my suit dry-cleaned. Do you mind if I take one of the cars out tomorrow while you're at work?"

Shaking his head, Gabriel lifted his hand and pushed on the back of Sam's head until the taller man's lips were against his own again. Gabriel didn't stop at a small peck though, he pressed against Sam, opening his mouth slightly to encourage Sam to do the same. When Sam complied Gabriel eagerly licked along Sam's lips before enticing Sam's tongue to press against his own. With a soft moan, Sam grabbed a handful of Gabriel's hair, holding his head in place while he took control of the kiss.

They had kissed before, small pecks and the occasional longer one but this was the first time Gabriel was able to explore. Pressing slightly against the body beside him, Gabriel pushed Sam so he was reclining slightly, his back half-resting against the arm rest of the couch while Gabriel moved with him. Placing a hand from Sam's hair to grip the back of the couch and manoeuvre until he was kneeling over Sam, Gabriel moaned as their chests pressed flush together while Gabriel settled between Sam's legs.

"Do you have any idea how perfect you are?" asked Gabriel, leaning down slightly so he could nip and kiss along Sam's neck. For his part, Sam tilted his head to give Gabriel better access, a hand tangled in Gabriel's hair. "I'm not… not perfect… far from…" muttered Sam as Gabriel licked up to Sam's ear and bit down slightly on his lobe. "Yes you are, all perfect and mine." On his last word Gabriel reached with the hand which wasn't on the back of the couch and tugged on Sam's hair until his head was pulled back and Gabriel could kiss down his throat.

"Yes…" The whispered agreement caused Gabriel to flush both with pride and warmth at how easily Sam admitted to being his. There was a shrill ring through the air, one that broke Gabriel out of the lust he had been falling into. Turning his head, Gabriel glared at the cell phone which was perched on the coffee table. Its screen was flashing while the phone vibrated along the glass. Sam didn't let go of where he was holding the back of Gabriel's head.

While Gabriel wanted to continue, the ringing was a reminder of where they were. The security team had installed several cameras inside the house under Sam's careful supervision the day Gabriel went back to work. The bedrooms and bathrooms were the only rooms free from the small devices, something he would have to eventually look into. If anyone was going to see Sam naked it was going to be _him_ not some kid who was hired to watch their security footage randomly. "I should get that, if you like we can continue upstairs once I'm done."

Sam wasn't going to want to continue, the moment had been ruined and while Gabriel could be angry about it he also wanted to wait a while longer. They were still learning about each other, it wouldn't be until after Sam met his family that Gabriel would be able to judge if Sam could handle a life together or not. Leaning back, Gabriel kissed Sam softly, only lingering for a moment before he pulled back and picked up the phone.

"Milton."

Hearing the voice on the other end, Gabriel nearly flinched before leaving the room, Sam watching him with a soft smile. He would warn Sam about his family later, focusing on the phone call, Gabriel sometimes couldn't help but hate being the boss.

Keeping up with his family wasn't something Gabriel had thought Sam would have the talent for. It wasn't that he didn't expect the impossible from Sam, but his family were prone to trying to scare off anyone Gabriel had brought with him to one of these functions before. Gabriel wasn't sure if it was because they wanted him to die alone or if they were looking out for what was best. While he hated to admit it, more than one gold-digger had been flushed out do to their efforts. Still, Gabriel was pleasantly surprised when Sam not only managed to fit in with everyone including his parents but seemed to thrive in the atmosphere.

If Gabriel wasn't already married to him, he would have asked the man tonight for his hand. Glancing at Sam's left side, Gabriel couldn't help the small grin from lighting his face at the gold band along Sam's finger. They had talked about it, wanting to see if they should show their marital status or explain the situation, but while Gabriel was fine with either way Sam hadn't been. For whatever reason Sam had yet to take off his ring, the gold band a permanent feature to his finger since they were wed.

Charlie had been right, it was better for them to show a united front, one Gabriel was starting to hope he may be able to keep for the rest of their lives. While they couldn't file for divorce until after the three-month probation, Gabriel should have been getting his lawyer to draw up the paperwork to have on stand-by. Except to inform her of his new marital status, Gabriel hadn't requested such a thing. As far as he knew, Sam hadn't either.

"I must say brother, you may have actually chosen someone mother approves of this time. Hard to believe you only just met."

Turning to face his older brother, Gabriel shrugged, his gaze glancing up at the man of the hour. Michael was taller than him by a few good inches, black hair which was styled short and he had bright blue eyes. Unlike Gabriel who resembled their mother, Michael was the spitting image of their father, and would hopefully be able to succeed the man in a few years.

"Sam's even better than you give him credit for. He's been circling the unit mostly by himself since we got here and father pulled me aside. I think I even saw Luci laugh while talking to him." That had been a shock, while not as stern as Michael it was something to make Lucifer laugh, the man typically liked to keep his expressions in check. Michael nodded, looking over at Sam who was still talking to Lucifer a large smile on his face. "I see that, you two should remain in contact once the divorce is finalized he seems to be the sort of man we could use around here."

Gabriel shook his head, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a small sip. "We're trying to make it work, Mikey." Michael's eyes widened slightly, locked on Gabriel's own. "It wasn't what either of us pictured it to be but… there's something there that we're trying to help grow. I mean it's not just for show or for the camera's we really are trying to make this work." Michael didn't say anything for a moment, though when he did he place a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and squeezed for a moment before letting go.

"I'm glad you found someone Gabriel, even if your initial meeting was strange, I'll stand by you. Now go steal your man back before Luci drags him off." Without another word Michael left which was just as well as Gabriel made his way to where Sam was still talking to Lucifer. The second Sam spotted him, a large smile graced his face while he turned his body in Gabriel's direction. It was easy for Gabriel to slip his arm around Sam, glaring slightly at his brother who rolled his eyes before continuing the conversation.

Though half of what Lucifer and Sam were talking about went over his head, Gabriel was pleasantly surprised when his brother offered to help Sam study for taking the bar exam. Sam didn't hesitate to accept the offer, and though they had talked about it before it pleased Gabriel to know that Sam was thinking about staying in California, of staying with him.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There was something amazing about having someone to come home to. Most of his life, Gabriel had been alone, even when he was still living at home his family were more concerned with their own lives then caring if he was home on time or not. Gabriel had people living with him before, boyfriends and girlfriends, but by the time they reached that stage the romance was already over, and he was desperately trying to cling onto them by offering them a place to stay. Sam wasn't like that. Even if they hadn't just started to know each other Gabriel could tell everything they spoke about, every meal they shared it meant something to the other man.

Slowly Gabriel was starting to look forward to every meal, every phone conversation with Sam which turned into learning more about the man he was calling his husband. The more he learnt the more Gabriel wanted more, wanted everything with him. It was this that lead Gabriel to finally calling his lawyer and having his emergency contact information and will changed. While it wasn't something Sam had asked about, Gabriel decided if he was giving this a chance he was giving it his all.

Coming home to a home-cooked meal even if it was something simple Sam had thrown together, made Gabriel feel wanted. They had gone on a few small dates, but Gabriel felt after two months of living together that he should do something special for Sam, something the other would never ask for. It was hard trying to convince himself it was the right way to go, however that Friday night Gabriel messaged Sam he would bring something home for supper. Stopping at the small take-out place Sam liked Gabriel grabbed his order and made his way home.

Sam was happy to great him at the door with a small kiss, something they had been doing more and more of as of late. Holding the bag of food out of the way as Sam kissed him, Gabriel couldn't help but smile while he stepped into the doorway. This was what he had wanted for so long but didn't know how to ask for. Breaking the kiss, Gabriel held up the bag of food in his hand. "How about we dive into this and continue that later? Once we're done eating I have a bit of a surprise for you."

Taking the bag from Gabriel, Sam raised an eyebrow. "A surprise? Should I be worried?" though it was said with a laugh Gabriel shook his head while looking at Sam fondly. "Nah, it's something you'll enjoy I promise. Now to the kitchen Samsquatch, I even got that leafy dish you like for some reason." Between the two of them it took no time for the table to be set and their food dished out. Sam asked about Gabriel's day, ignoring the mention of a surprise, which Gabriel appreciated.

While they talked, Gabriel noted Sam was eager to try for his exam and was simply waiting for Lucifer to deem him ready to do so. The two of them had been together mostly every day since they met, Sam having Lucifer over mostly while Gabriel was working. Though he had his own work to do, Lucifer was able to shuffle most of his case-load to his interns, leaving him enough time to help Sam study. It was something Gabriel was jealous of, and if it weren't for Sam's constant communication while he was working Gabriel would have thought Lucifer and Sam were going behind his back.

"So are you going to tell me what the surprise is or should I start guessing?" asked Sam, reaching over to take Gabriel's empty plate. Searching into his pocket, Gabriel pulled out his phone and pulled up the screen he needed. Passing the phone over to Sam, Gabriel waited for what was on the screen to register with the man. "You paid for it." While Sam hadn't said anything, Gabriel could guess Sam didn't have much from the few bits he had managed to pick up.

With a shrug, Gabriel kept his eyes on Sam. "Yeah I mean you're almost ready from what Luci tells me and there's no sense in you having to pay for it yourself… I mean I know you saved up for it and have the money, but I would rather you spend that on other things, you know?" Biting his lip as Sam had yet to say anything, Gabriel cleared his throat. "If I'm over-stepping…" Sam cut him off with a shake of his head. "No, you're not. I mean you didn't have to… I have the money but Gabe, this means a lot to me."

"You should flip to the next screen-shot then, cause I got you something else in case you were stubborn and wouldn't accept the first gift." Almost hesitantly Sam swiped his finger across the screen, and Gabriel couldn't hold back a grin as Sam looked between him and the phone. "Gabe…" Shaking his head, Gabriel reached out, placing his hand on Sam's arm and making the man look at him. "You're going to have to sign a few forms and all, but if you want it's all yours."

Sam barely managed to place the phone on the table before he pulled Gabriel into a heated kiss. The shorter man easily brought a hand up to tangle in Sam's long hair, ecstatic his gifts were received well. "Gabe… I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth but what brought this on?" asked Sam, his arms wrapped around Gabriel while he spoke. Chuckling, Gabriel pecked Sam's lips before answering. "It's been two months since we got married Samshine, I figured my husband was a bit overdue for some pampering."

Sam jerked slightly at the admission. "I didn't even realize…" With a soft laugh, Gabriel pulled Sam back into a kiss, wanting to keep Sam close. "You know what I want from you for our two-months Sammy?" asked Gabriel, pressing his body against Sam's while he spoke. "Sleep with me tonight." Lowering his voice to a whisper, Gabriel was pleased when Sam didn't pull away and instead held him tighter.

"We've been taking it slow, and I'm good with that Sam… I prefer it surprisingly… but I want to sleep with you tonight, I want to wake up with you tomorrow. I'm not asking for sex Sammy, I'm asking for _you_." His last sentence came out a bit more vulnerable than Gabriel anticipated, though it was no less true. When Sam spoke, it wasn't what Gabriel had been expecting. "I'll do you one better, Gabe." Sam began, reaching down to rest his hand right above Gabriel's ass.

"Tonight we sleep together, and tomorrow we'll move my stuff into your room. Think you can make space in your closet for me?" Sam didn't get a verbal response instead Gabriel practically flung himself at him. Laughing, Sam started to tug on Gabriel so they were both moving through the house while kissing. There were a few bumps as Gabriel didn't want Sam's lips to leave his own however they eventually made their way into the bedroom without major injury. As Gabriel found himself falling onto the bed, he made certain to pull Sam down with him, the taller man quick to brace himself above Gabriel.

"We should take off our clothes," spoke Sam, his lips barely leaving Gabriel's. Gabriel hummed slightly in agreement, reaching between them and unbuckling his pants before wiggling them off. "I thought we weren't going to get down and dirty tonight Sambo?" Gabriel asked, Sam standing up to take off his own clothes and giving Gabriel the chance to remove his socks and shirts. Scooting so he was back properly on the bed, Gabriel couldn't help but whistle as Sam stripped to his boxers before turning off the light and climbing into bed with him.

"We're not but I'm not sleeping with jeans on… now get over here and kiss me again I haven't thanked you enough yet." Gabriel slipped under the covers as Sam did and snuggled up against the tall man. "You don't need to thank me, it was a gift." Sam snorted before pulling Gabriel into a kiss, their bare chests pressed together and causing Gabriel to shiver.

"Gabe, you gave me a car. Now I don't know what kind of gifts you're used to getting, but us normal people? We get a box of chocolates and maybe the occasional concert ticket not a damn car… besides," Sam placed small kisses along Gabriel's face. "I enjoy kissing you, feeling you. I plan on making out like teenagers before falling asleep wrapped around you."

Licking his lips, Gabriel nodded his head. "Yeah, okay… in that case thank me all you want." Sam pulled Gabriel until he was laying with his leg over Sam's hip. "I thought you would see it my way." Sam commented before stopping any reply Gabriel might have had with his lips. Sam had every intention of making certain Gabriel got what he wanted, besides it was what Sam had been hoping for too.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings** **: Angst.**

 **Chapter 8**

Sam loved his life with Gabriel. While it wasn't exactly what he thought it would be, it was much better, especially once he moved into Gabriel room. Even just the chance to wake up to Gabriel every morning was a rush Sam didn't think he could ever get enough of. They were still taking things slow, and Sam knew that was partially his fault. He wanted to take things a step farther, he did… but after the work Lucifer put him through during the day Sam was too mentally exhausted to do anything besides collapse beside Gabriel and hold him close.

Despite his name, Lucifer was a God-send. Sam never would have been ready in time to take the exam if it wasn't for him, but shortly after starting his studies with Lucifer Sam was ready to take the test. It was two of the most gruelling days of his life, even in college Sam had never taken such an extensive exam. While he was well-prepared for it Sam feared he was going to fail, that he would let Gabriel down. Still, once it was over Sam was able to apply his focus elsewhere, it would take nearly four months before he got he results and there wasn't anything he could do to change his answers once it was completed.

Being able to take a step back didn't stop Sam from spending time with Lucifer, although now they would go to dinner once a week instead of hitting the books. It was nice having a friend he could talk to who wasn't his brother or his other friends from school. Gabriel was often away with work, and while he tried to get home as early as possible, he wasn't always able to. Sam understood, and was thankful after the exam more than ever for the car Gabriel gifted him so he wasn't stuck in the house.

A week after taking his exam Sam realized how long he had been with Gabriel, it was getting close to the three months before they could file for divorce. While Sam understood how Gabriel had originally felt, wanting to sign the papers as soon as possible it hadn't been mentioned again. Glancing around the living room where he knew there were a couple of small camera's they had never gotten rid of, Sam bit his bottom lip. Did Gabriel still want to get a divorce? It would make sense, while they were together they could easily date afterwards and work toward getting married again.

Gabriel did mention how he wanted this, how he wanted _them_ to continue once the three months were over. Running a hand through his hair, Sam sighed before getting up and making his way to the kitchen to start supper. By the time Gabriel came home Sam had worked himself into a nervous mess, something Gabriel noticed right away. Instead of sitting down and starting to ask about Sam's day, Gabriel easily slid his arms around Sam and pulled him into a hug.

Though he was almost a foot taller than the man, Sam felt like Gabriel could hold him up and keep him together, that he could lean on Gabriel just for a little while. "What's wrong Baby?" asked Gabriel, ushering Sam to sit down while Gabriel turned off the stove. Sam looked at Gabriel and couldn't help but wonder if the man was going to leave after this. They had tried to make it work nobody could say that they hadn't but was it enough?

"Are you going to divorce me?" the question came out hesitantly, Sam uncertain he even wanted an answer to the question. Gabriel came back to him, running a hand through Sam's hair and forcing Sam to look at up into Gabriel's eyes. "Do you want me to?" It was not lost on Sam that Gabriel didn't answer his question and for a second Sam felt a bit of hope worm it's way in. Shaking his head, Sam sighed as Gabriel pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I don't know if it's a good idea or not, but no Sam… I don't want to get a divorce, haven't for a while now." Humming his agreement, Sam leaned into Gabriel's soft touch, he was always a sucker for someone playing with his hair. "You know, we could always do the whole renewing our vows thing if we want when we're ready. Just because we already have rings doesn't mean we can't re-do our wedding when the time is right… way I see it nothing has to change between us."

Sam opened his eyes and looked up into the golden ones staring down at him. Leaning forward Sam slotted their mouths together. "Yeah," Sam whispered. "I'd like that… redoing our vows and wedding when we're ready… that sounds nice." There was no question in his mind that Sam would want to marry Gabriel again. Forgetting about the food for another minute, Sam poured everything he was feeling into the next kiss, proud as Gabriel moaned slightly against his mouth. Yeah, they could make this work so long as they both wanted it. Sam knew he desperately wanted a lifetime with Gabriel.

Passing the bar exam gave Sam a rush he hadn't expected. Even though both Lucifer and Gabriel were certain to reassure him at every turn, Sam had feared the worst. Now with his official report he was able to both sigh in relief and feel nervous about what was to come next. Quickly calling Gabriel to let him know the good news, Sam was pleased to note that Gabriel wanted to celebrate properly and had already booked them a table at their favourite restaurant. It spoke volumes to Sam that Gabriel had the table already booked, his husband having faith in him enough to do so.

The next call Sam made was to Dean who planned a trip out so they could hit the bar over the weekend to celebrate and catch up. It had been hard being away from Dean when this should have been their time together, but Sam didn't regret it for a second. Gabriel was worth it, and once he had his own income coming in Sam planned on making trips out to see Dean. Not that Gabriel wouldn't help, Sam got the feeling if he asked Gabriel for a pony the man would start construction on the stable, but having his own means was something Sam needed.

Calling Lucifer was next on his list when there was a knock on the door. Putting his phone down, Sam opened the front door to see the man he had been about to call. Lucifer smiled brightly at Sam, his whole face seeming to light up. "I figured your results would be in by now, I brought wine." Sam opened the door fully and let Lucifer in who was indeed holding a bottle of wine and making his way to the kitchen.

"I can't drink too much, Gabe is taking me out to celebrate." Sam missed the dark look that passed Lucifer's features, having turned his back to pull out two glasses. Lucifer poured the wine before speaking, Sam leaning up against the counter, picking up his glass and taking a sip. "And how are you and my brother doing Sam? I'm surprised you two are still together I thought you would have gotten your divorce months ago."

While the question was valid, but Sam couldn't help but flinch slightly at the thought of divorcing Gabriel. No that wasn't in the card any longer, not for them. "You know I think he thought so as well for a while, I mean we didn't have a typical wedding. We talked about it, and while we're still more or less at the dating stage of our relationship, I wouldn't be surprised if Gabe wanted to plan a second wedding for next summer."

"So you two are doing well then, you know I never pegged Gabriel for the settling down type. He was always about the dating stage, but the second it grew too serious he has been known to leave… or push the other away if the case may be. I'm glad to see he's sticking around this time." the Lucifer was talking casually, but the back of Sam's neck started to tingle in warning. Something was wrong here, and while he wanted to trust Lucifer this was the first time they had really talked about Sam and Gabriel's relationship.

Setting the glass down, Sam tried to stop suspicion from leaking into his voice. "Not that I don't appreciate the concern, but why all the questions? Gabe and I are happy together, and while not exactly conventional our relationship is solid." Lucifer also set his glass down, though his eyes were locked on Sam there was something there Sam hadn't seen before. Lucifer looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow, like he couldn't believe he had to explain himself. "You do realize we've been dating for nearly as long as you and Gabriel have, right?"

Shock shook through Sam, freezing him in place while Lucifer took a step closer. "I mean, all those little study sessions were well and good, but we've been eating together at least once a week, sometimes more while my brother is working. We talk nearly every day, text all the time and you seriously didn't notice? I was patient and waited until after your three months were up, believe me I know how important it was for you two to play it up for the court. I waited Sam, but I'm tired of waiting. You have your exam passed now, everything is in order you can leave him and come with me."

Sam shook his head, taking a half-step back which had his lower back digging into the marble counter. "You've been such a tease Sam, all those little moments were fun to steal from Gabriel, but I'm done waiting. You don't have anything holding you here anymore, and my place is much nicer than his house. While no CEO I've done well for myself, I can give you everything you want Sam."

By then Lucifer was in his personal space, caging Sam in. He should have seen it coming, but before Sam could react there was a pair of lips against his own, lips that weren't Gabriel's. The sound of a door slamming caused Sam to jerk back, pushing Lucifer away as he did. Turning to look at where the sound had come from, Sam was just barely able to make out the shadow of someone running from the house. Realizing that it must have been Gabriel, Sam pushed past Lucifer and ran to the door.

Gabriel was already driving away, and Sam had to fight the tears in his eyes at what Gabriel must think of him. Storming into the kitchen, Sam wasn't surprised to see that Lucifer had left through the back door, what did surprise him was the gift bag which was in the doorway leading to the kitchen. Opening it Sam found a box of chocolates and an envelope with two tickets to a concert Sam had mentioned about seeing a few nights ago but it was sold out.

The ding of his phone made Sam turn to where he had left the device, choking out a sob at the message there Sam lost the battle with his tears. _'I'll send the papers to you in the morning… I hope you two are happy together. Please don't try to contact me, the security footage should be enough for the court… Why didn't you just tell me?'_

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings:** **Angst**

 **Chapter 9**

For two days Gabriel found himself wallowing at his brother's house. Unlike Lucifer, Michael had always been a rock for Gabriel to lean on. While they weren't as close as Sam and Dean, Michael had taken one look at Gabriel with his blood-shot eyes and easily welcomed Gabriel inside. Michael had even been the one to help Gabriel call his lawyer and have the video feed sent to the woman to pull up divorce papers. The same divorce papers Gabriel had told the woman to burn months ago. Once it was done, when Gabriel no longer had to pretend like his world wasn't falling apart, he easily accepted the opened arms of Michael and fell against him.

Two days later and Gabriel wasn't certain he would ever be alright again. He had managed to almost clean out Michael's cabinet of anything he could drink, Michael drinking alongside him and listening as Gabriel poured his heart out. What was worse was Gabriel should have seen it coming, Michael had even pointed out at the party where Sam and Lucifer met that his brother had interest in his husband. But Gabriel never thought Sam was the type, he had always thought if Sam wanted out he would just say so, that Sam wouldn't string Gabriel along, make him fall in love with the giant of a man only to crush him.

Apparently, he didn't know Sam as well as he thought. During his time away, Gabriel hadn't so much as looked at his phone having turned it off after calling his lawyer. The last thing he wanted was to have Sam message him or call him with an excuse or taunt, while he may not have anticipated Sam cheating on him, Gabriel knew what he saw. The sight of Lucifer pressing Sam against the counter while they kissed caused Gabriel to lose sleep, his eyes barely closing before they were assaulted with the image again.

Going to work was the only thing Gabriel could think of to take up his time. Michael had been the one to speak to Lucifer, his voice shouting enough to be heard across the house. Gabriel didn't know what Lucifer had said, but he was certain at least Michael was in his corner, and while it hurt to be the cause of it, Michael had firmly told Lucifer not only where to shove it but that he was cutting all ties. The knowledge he still had at least one family member in his corner was the only thing that got Gabriel out of the bed that morning and into the office.

Not bothering to talk to Charlie as he came in, Gabriel hurried to his office where he could be alone. He was certain Charlie would eventually make her way to him and pry out of him what was wrong, but it would give him a few minutes to himself before he had to pretend he was alright again. Opening his computer, Gabriel sighed at the number of messages he received over his absence. Chances where he was going to have to work through the weekend to make up for it, not that he had any other plans, not anymore. Gabriel had been planning on spending the weekend with Sam, taking him out to the concert and then once they came back home he was planning on asking Sam to marry him.

A spring wedding sounded perfect, they could renew their vows and Gabriel could plan it outside, hopefully the weather would cooperate, and they could walk down the isle at the local park which bloomed beautifully in the spring. Now Gabriel didn't know if he should even be wearing his ring which rested around his finger snugly, though he thought about throwing the damn thing he hadn't been able to make himself take it off. It wasn't much but it was all he had left.

Looking up as the door to his office was opened, Gabriel was about to tell Charlie to leave him for the day when he saw who was standing there. Sam looked awful. There were bags under Sam's eyes, his posture was slumped and his hair while washed, wasn't styled the way Gabriel knew Sam spent doing every morning. If he hadn't seen what he had, Gabriel would have thought Sam was missing him, that this was hurting his former lover as much as it was tearing him apart.

That didn't make sense though, Sam was the one to cause this. Even if Gabriel had done something, even if he wasn't what Sam wanted it was Sam who was kissing Lucifer, who was sneaking behind his back. Did Sam seriously think Gabriel would never find out? Or that he wouldn't cut ties when he did? What did Sam take him for? Shaking his head, Gabriel steeled his nerve and spoke before Sam could start. "My lawyer said she sent you the papers Sam, you shouldn't have a reason to be here so whatever it is spit it out, I have work to do."

Sam seemed almost struck by the words, though instead of leaving he shut the door before taking a step into the room. Gabriel tried to prepare himself for whatever Sam was going to throw at him, whatever he was going to do to blame this on him. Gabriel knew he wasn't perfect, knew that he wasn't someone you hung on to, this was typically the time when people left him… he should have seen it coming. There had been a variety of reasons listed before, ones Gabriel could understand and ones he couldn't… but he never expected any of them from Sam.

"It wasn't what you think Gabe, I didn't want Lucifer to kiss me I swear. I didn't see it coming, I thought we were friends, but he thought we were dating and it's all a giant misunderstanding… I swear Gabe I wasn't cheating on you."

Well that was a card he wasn't expecting. Gabriel was prepared for Sam to rip into him, he wasn't prepared for Sam denying what happened, what Gabriel saw. Laughing Gabriel leaned back on his chair, trying to look casual while he observed Sam. "Listen Sam I don't know what more you want from me, but whatever it is I'm sure Lucifer would be happy to give it to you. He's got plenty of money and has never shied away from spoiling his partners… you don't have to play this anymore, I got the memo… just get your stuff out of the house and leave, what your doing is cruel and it's not going to work."

It hurt to tell Sam to go, to leave him alone but obviously Sam wasn't going to do so himself. Watching as Sam set his jaw before taking another few steps forward, now with only the desk separating them, Gabriel wondered what Sam was going to do. "Pull up the video." The demand was harsh, and though it shouldn't, it spent a shiver down Gabriel's spine. "You obviously haven't seen it, but you need to Gabe, I'm not lying… just pull up the video and watch it… please."

Gabriel didn't want to see it. He had enough trouble trying to get the image of Sam and Lucifer kissing out of his head, the last thing he wanted to do was re-watch it again. Still, the last plea had been asked nearly desperately, and Gabriel was helpless to do anything but whatever Sam wanted when he used that tone. With a dragged-out sigh, Gabriel pulled up the security company's site and used his authorization to hook into the feed of his home. Entering the date and time along with which camera, Gabriel sat back on his chair and watched.

There was no audio, and Gabriel couldn't read lips, but it was obvious shortly after Lucifer poured the wine Sam started to become uncomfortable. Gabriel watched as they spoke, but more importantly he watched while Sam backed away from Lucifer getting himself caged in between the man and the counter. Watching Sam run after Gabriel and push Lucifer away wasn't what caused Gabriel to realize Sam hadn't been playing him. The look on Sam's face while he opened the message Gabriel had sent, how his entire body seemed to shut down before letting loose cries Gabriel he was glad he couldn't hear… there was no faking that.

Turning off the video, Gabriel looked to Sam who was still standing there, suddenly Gabriel realized he was the one to mess up this time, not Sam. "Sam…" began Gabriel, looking up at the taller man. Instead of ranting or trying to make Gabriel feel guilty, Sam moved around the desk until he was able to pull Gabriel up from his seat and wrap his arms around him. Gabriel buried his face into Sam's chest, shaking while sobs broke through. Sam continued to hold him, rubbing his back while resting his face against the top of Gabriel's head.

"I know Gabe… but it's alright now… we can work though this… please baby tell me you want to work through this." Sam's voice was just as wrecked as Gabriel knew his own was going to be, regardless, Gabriel leaned back just enough that he could lift his head and meet Sam's watery eyes with his own. "I do Sammy… please… don't leave… I love you so much… I'm so so sorry…" Gabriel was cut off by Sam closing the distance between their lips.

The kiss was soft and welcoming, and everything that Gabriel had been missing since he came home early two days ago. Holding onto Sam, Gabriel swore he would never doubt the man again. "I love you too Gabriel…" Sam whispered between kisses. "I love you too."

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings:** **Fluff**

 **Chapter 10**

Waking up without Sam sucked. They had been practically joined at the hip since the misunderstanding that had nearly cost them their marriage and had cost Gabriel a brother. Every morning no matter how early one of them had to be up for work they would share a soft kiss before starting their day together, so it was a surprise and not a pleasant one when Gabriel found himself waking up alone. Patting the bed beside him to check the sheets and finding them still warm, Gabriel groaned before making his way out of bed. Grabbing a pair of pants, Gabriel slipped them on before searching for his wayward husband.

Finding Sam was a lot easier than Gabriel had anticipated, the moment he opened the bedroom door, Gabriel saw Sam standing by the large window, his arms folded over his chest while he looked outside. Trying to remain as silent as possible, Gabriel walked until he was standing behind Sam, wrapping his arms around his lover and resting his forehead between Sam's shoulder blades. Gabriel didn't ask what Sam was thinking about, instead he nuzzled against Sam's back before the taller man turned around and held Gabriel to his chest.

"You know I woke up this morning wondering what life would have been like if I hadn't followed you out of that bar. It's hard to believe it's been a year since we met." Gabriel didn't move from his spot against Sam's chest, though he did reach down to cup Sam's ass. "What can I say I saw your ass and wanted to make sure no one else had a shot with you again. Have you seen your ass? It's fabulous."

Sam laughed, kissing the top of Gabriel's head. "Trust me I'm just as attached to yours… but that's not my point." Placing his hand on Gabriel's chin, Sam lifted his head up so their eyes were locked. "I don't say it often enough, but I am so very thankful you came into my life and changed every plan I had for myself. I've never been one to do anything reckless, but the second you asked I knew I was going to marry you and plans be damned I would keep you for the rest of our lives."

Gabriel leaned up and pecked Sam's lips. "I love you Sam, I was terrified of the idea when I woke up that morning but marrying you is the best thing I've ever done and I'm so glad that you learnt to love me too, issues and all." Sam smiled, whispering his love in return before brining Gabriel into a kiss. While they pressed together Gabriel wondered if Sam would be ready to put on the ring he had bought him several months ago which was packed at the bottom of his suitcase. They could find somewhere to review their vows, having taken a small vacation for their one-year anniversary. It would be easy to walk down the street and completed the ceremony.

After all, it was Vegas.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


End file.
